


Maths and Tears

by prettybirdy979



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is crying and Douglas is curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maths and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a trope bingo and there's not a lot of high school AUs for Cabin Pressure. This is a window into mine.

‘You know it’s not very fitting for the Head Boy to be crying in the corridors.’ Douglas drawled as he finally located his missing co-captain sitting on the ground and holding his legs. Martin looked up at him through teary eyes; a look that on anyone else would have been a glare but on Martin was just a look of extreme sadness.

‘Leave me alone.’ He said, trying to turn so his back was to Douglas while still having his back to the wall.

‘Did that brat Lehman refuse to follow your order again?’ Douglas took a seat by the younger boy.

‘Go away Douglas.’ Martin growled, his teary sniff destroying any effect his tone might have tried to had.

‘You should just get Arthur to accidently beat him up again. I never realised you could do that with a baseball.’ Douglas watched Martin for the reaction that was sure to co- there! A small smile, barely more than a twitch of his lips at the mention of the principal's son’s finest moment.

‘Leave me alone.’ Martin repeated but any anger had faded from his voice and he just sounded sad.

‘I don’t care to do so.’

Martin sniffed but turned to face his deputy Head Boy. ‘I’m not crying.’

‘Of course not, Sir, you’re just doing a remarkable impression of it.’

Martin rolled his eyes. ‘I’m not a Sir.’

Douglas eyed the man. ‘No. What was it you instead I call you? Head Boy. No- Captain.’

Martin’s face flushed the most brilliant shade of red Douglas had seen in a week. He smirked internally, pleased he had managed it early this week. Martin was an easy target.

‘That was once! And it was a metaphor!’

‘Even so, Captain Crieff. Oh that does have a ring to it.’

Martin gave Douglas a shy smile. ‘Really?’

‘Well, there’s enough C’s in it. Finished crying?’

‘Wasn’t crying.’ Martin said, even as he wiped the tears from his face.

Douglas raised an eyebrow but before he could comment, he noticed that Martin was sitting on his maths textbook. ‘Studying already? You’re eager. Our exams aren’t for a month.’

‘Yes! And we can’t all be like you and ease through them without even opening a book.’ Martin snapped, jumping to his feet and grabbing his book.

‘Ah.’ Douglas breathed out as he realised exactly why Martin had been crying in the corridors. Martin, it’s ju-’

‘Don’t you dare. You have it so easy, and I don’t need to hear it!’ Martin grabbed at his bag and turned away. ‘I’ll see you at the meeting later, don’t be late!’ He shouted over his shoulder

Douglas watched Martin try to storm out, sighing when the younger boy stumbled in the doorway and fell, his books slipping out of his still open bag. Douglas rose, moving to help the stunned Martin up.

‘I do understand.’ Douglas said, offering his hand and meeting Martin’s eyes. ‘Once I was so sure I was going to pass I didn’t study until the day before and panicked when I saw how much I had to learn. So I cheated.’

Martin froze as he tried to ignore the hand and get to his feet without releasing his death grip on his book. ‘What?’

‘Last year, before you started here. I wasn’t caught but only just. Everyone knew I had but no one could prove it. It’s the reason Carolyn didn’t make me Head Boy.’

‘You shouldn’t call her that-’

‘She doesn’t mind Martin.’ Douglas cut in and Martin finally took his hand. ‘Come on, you don’t want to be late to our meeting.’

‘I have an hour.’

‘We’ll be early. Might try that studying thing while we wait.’ Douglas grabbed Martin’s maths book and opened it to a random page, stared at the problem there then closed it. ‘Perhaps we’ll start with English?’

Martin eyed the book. ‘Maths first I think.’

‘English.’

‘Maths! I’m Head Boy-’

‘What does that have to do with anything? Head Boy doesn’t get to pick the subject we study, he just gets to be a figurehead.’

Even as Martin began to sputter, Douglas could see the small smile his friend was hiding.  


End file.
